CelebrAtion (3x1)
"Did you miss me, liars? Mona played with you, I play with everyone. Game on losers. '-A'"'' '''celebrAtion' is the first episode of Season 3 of the Sanatorium, To Die For. It is set a year after the Sanatorium Chapter 2 Episode 24, and introduces many new characters. The description of the episode is: "It's a new year at the sanatorium, and the main character enjoys a life without 'A' and their secrets safe. But with new people, the truth may be only one text away." __TOC__ Synopsis The show begins with a description of what had happened during the 1 year time-jump. As a new year at the sanatorium, the following occured: *Mona is still in the sanatorium, *As a graduate, you now live in the sanatorium, *Your father has divorced your mother for an unknown reason, and is now engaged with Isabell (step-mother) and her daughter, Kate, *You now are best friends with Hanna, *You are in love with Maya, your girlfriend, *There are new people to the sanatorium, including: Aria, Spencer, Emily, Peach and Meredith. *Hanna became very close to Aria, Spencer and Emily, however you have not been as close since you don't really like them anymore after your best friend, Alison, dissapeared, *You still hate Greta and Adele, and vice versa, *You are know allowed to enter the pageant to win the grand prize of $1 million! *There has been no new 'A' texts in the year gap. After the introduction, the character wakes up and decides to visit Mona Vandawaal in the sanatorium. As they do their hair toss and check their nails, they receive a call from their father. Still refusing to explain why he divorced the MC's mother, he explains that he wants the MC to meet Isabell and Kate later that night at the "Lawry Cafe" near the sanatorium. Angry but collected, the MC agrees before meeting Mona. At the sanatorium, the MC tries to talk to Mona, but Mona isn't interested and refuses to talk. Angered, the MC leaves but accidently hits Sean's car (a new kid) while leaving in a hurry. The MC promises to compensate the damages and Sean explains that he'll be in touch. Meanwhile, Hanna is talking to Aria about Peach and her first impression as they pick clothing at the Beautina Salon. Checking her purse, Hanan realises she can't afford an $150 pair of sunglasses, but assures Aria she'll leave with them. Hanna is seen shoplifting and enjoys her new 'hobby' without A hunting her down. She says that it is necessary to win the pageant before the sanatorium 'sell the bells' (buy songs or audio on the bells) rings for lesson 1. The MC arrives just in time as the bell rings and enters the classroom, confused why you have to go through school to win the pageant. As the MC sits alone, she thinks about Alison and the night she dissapeared. Immediately, she sees a blonde character entering the classroom. While combing her hair, the blonde character accidently flicks her hair onto the main character and apologises. She says her name is 'Meredith' and she is new to the santorium. Smiling, the lesson begins. At lunch immediately after, she sits with the main character at lunch, where Meredith asks where her homeroom - 4B is. After finding out, Meredith thanks the MC as Jackie, another new girl walks in, Spotting her, she mutters then upruptly leaves to sit with Jackie. The MC then runs into Sean, and they make a deal. The MC go through a 'minigame' to choose clothes and hair styles, etc. and then time changes to night for the meet with Kate. That night, the MC arrives at the cafe last, 5 minutes late. The MC's father, Tom, brings more than they bargained for to dinner. He starts off the evening having a conversation with the MC about how they are doing, but then interrupts it to beckon two people over to them: Isabell and Kate, the MC's age. After welcoming each other, the drama begins.. Kate tells a story about her sailing; the MC smiles politely. Isabel suggests that Kate could teach the MC how to sail, and the MC attempts to make a joke about sailing that nobody gets, embarrasing the MC. Tom then awkwardly uses the moment to embarrass the MC and bring up Sean's car and their "horrible driving skills" which is to have Hanna work in her dental office in order to pay off the damages. Hanna then gets an S.O.S. text from Spencer. Post-Credits Scene After the service, Darren Wilden introduces himself to the Pretty Little Liars, though Hanna needs no introduction. He lets them know that Alison's police case is no longer a missing person's case, but a murder mystery. Spookily, he lets the girls know that he will be reviewing their statements and watching them... A message from "A" texted to all four of their cellphones lets them know that he/she will be watching too. Their biggest fear is "The Jenna Thing" being revealed.